El Arte de la Seducción
by Joutsider
Summary: Era una simple apuesta. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seducir a Lucas Friar en un mes. Pero claro, nada en realidad es tan simple, ¿no? Lucaya AU


**¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto de traducir, pero espero que les guste cómo lo hago :D**

 **Sin más preámbulo, aquí va...**

 **Disclaimer: Esto no pertenece a mí; la historia es de Tiramisuspice y los personajes pertenecen a Michael Jacobs.  
**

Para: "Cariño"

De: "Linda"

Asunto: ¿Qué tal, linda Texas? (no qué tan linda es Texas, sino que qué tal es Texas, Linda)

hey riley.

el asunto es tan tú.

como sea, todavía extraño la vida en la Gran Manzana… No sé qué hay con esta escuela, pero hay un montón de idiotas por aquí. No he encontrada nada ni nadie lo suficientemente interesante como para asociarme con ellos *suspiro* ojalá estuvieras aquí.

Ya sé que dijiste que debería intentar acercarme a la gente y sacar lo mejor de esta experiencia, pero la verdad? es el último año. acaso mamá realmente pensó que me gustaría estar aquí en mi último año? qué mierda pasa con eso?

de todas formas, lo siento. Lo único que quiero es que este año pase para que pueda conseguir my maldito diploma y volver a ti para la universidad. Son sólo diez meses de escuela. si sigo repitiendo eso, haré pasar este año muchísimo más rápido.

hey, te envié un regalo por correo :) era algo que vi en la escuela aquí y necesitaba dártelo porque me recordaba a ti. también le envié uno a farkle. déjame saber cuando lo recibas.

en cuanto a él… honestamente, no. no lo estoy conteniendo muy bien después de la ruptura, todavía estoy intentando entender por qué terminó las cosas, pero no puedo. es tu hermano mayor, riley. si hay cualquier cosa que descubras, déjame saberlo. (así como… si él estuviera jugando con alguna chica en NYU deberías dejármelo saber así puedo regresar y destruir su habitación en la residencia).

pero todavía duele.

y duele todavía más que no estés aquí para ayudarme a superarlo. alguna posibilidad de que vengas a verme esta semana para que la escuela no sea tan terrible?

dile a farks y a los otros que los extraño y que estaré de vuelta para visitarlos a todos en el invierno.

te querré siempre mi cariño,

nena.

(enviado a las 7:38 am 10/09)

Maya golpeó su locker para que se cerrara, dejando salir un irritado suspiro bajo su aliento, mientras los estudiantes se apresuraban y pasaban golpeándola en su camino hacia el almuerzo. Ella miró hacia arriba al reloj cercano, molesta.

Todavía quedaban tres horas de escuela.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento.

Ya había pasado una semana entera desde que Maya había sido sometida a acudir a esta maldita escuela e incluso después de una semana de estar allí, seguía sin gustarle. De hecho, la odiaba (aunque eso tenía más que ver con el hecho de que Riley no estaba allí con ella. Maya odiaba todas las escuelas por naturaleza).

En su primer día, había tenido que hacer una visita al director por vestir jeans con demasiados agujeros ubicados inapropiadamente (había sólo un desgarro, un maldito desgarro, cerca de su entrepierna). "Estamos empezando con mal pie, señorita Hart", había dicho él. Maya había querido meterse a un hoyo y morir.

No quería estar allí.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Su madre era firme en el hecho de que empezaran una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad, esperando que pudieran encontrar algo de felicidad después de los últimos y duros años. Y cuando el acuerdo del divorcio finalmente había sido finalizado y ellas habían sido compensadas jodidamente bien, eso fue. Empacaron sus pertenencias y se mudaron a Austin rápidamente.

Maya estaba perfectamente bien con el cambio y mudarse, y quizá habría manejado este particular cambio más elocuentemente si hubiese sido _después_ de la escuela. Pero era su maldito último año; ¿por qué su madre tenía que hacerla irse ahora de todas las veces? Y encima de eso, se habían mudado un mes pasado del semestre. Sus oportunidades de encontrar y/o hacer ningún amigo habían sido ya aplastadas antes de que siquiera surgieran.

Arrastrando sus pies, Maya caminó a la cafetería, un ruidoso, antipático desastre de delincuentes juveniles chismorreando y conversando y dándose el lote en las mesas.

Asqueroso.

Se puso en la fila y obtuvo su almuerzo como todos los demás hacían mientras trataba de descubrir dónde iba a comer ahora que habían movido los bancos del frente de la escuela. Podría intentar en el baño, pero ni siquiera ella misma se consideraba tan desesperada como para sentarse en el inodoro a comer su almuerzo mientras alguien descargaba la Carne Misteriosa de los Lunes en el cubículo junto a ella. Oh, qué horror…

Suponía que podía sentarse sola en una de las mesas menos ocupadas. Quizá si mantuviera la cabeza baja y llenara sus oídos con música, nadie vendría a molestarla ni inquiriría acerca de la chica rubia almorzando sola.

Maya miró alrededor, tratando de ver si podía encontrar una mesa que no luciera demasiado mal. Estaban los obvios No: la mesa con las chicas glamorosas, con el maquillaje perfectamente hecho y luciendo como reinas de concursos de belleza. Una mesa con chicos estudiando, gafas en sus narices y calculadoras en sus manos. Una vaporosa mesa con chicos _obviamente_ fumando hierba (¡¿acaso nadie monitoreaba el almuerzo?!). Los prospectos estaban comenzando a lucir sorprendentemente sombríos.

Y entonces alguien caminó directamente hacia ella con su propia bandeja, sonriendo a Maya amplia y emocionadamente, como si acabase de descubrir oro.

—Rubia, baja, y seria. Necesitamos a alguien como tú en el grupo.

Maya frunció el ceño, contemplando a la castaña frente a ella con los astutos y chispeantes ojos cafés, y el apretado cárdigan rosa y los tacones moderados. La había visto antes. Ella parecía bastante simpática en su mayoría. Popular con ciertas personas, pero no amiga de todos. Maya estaba bastante segura de que estaban en la misma clase de historia.

—Lo siento. ¿Quién eres tú? —Maya alzó una ceja.

—Missy Bradford. Periodismo es mi nombre, conseguir suciedad e información es mi juego. Sé todo acerca de la escuela y de cualquier persona. Ven a mí si necesitas información… por un precio —la chica sacudió la cabeza en dirección la mesa cercana que no estaba demasiado cerca del medio (es decir las mesas aburridas), pero no demasiado cerca de las paredes (es decir, las mesas geniales). Había otras dos chicas sentadas allí, conversando acerca de algo. A través del razonamiento deductivo, Maya se figuró que las de la mesa eran las normales—. Ven a sentarte con nosotras, Chica nueva.

Missy no lucía particularmente perra, si acaso un poquito demasiado animada a diferencia de lo que Maya estaba acostumbrada (con la excepción de Riley), así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y la siguió a la mesa. Se preguntó vagamente si esta era una de esas situaciones en las cuales chica estúpida conoce a chica popular y después descubre que la chica popular es una completa perra de proporciones épicas.

—Chicas, todas han visto a la chica nueva. Se mudó aquí la semana pasada.

Maya se sentó lentamente siendo recibida por un gruñido indiferente de una rubia y un ondeo de mano entusiasta de parte de una castaña con cabello rizado.

—Me encantan tus jeans manchados de pintura. Son súper retro. ¿Eres una artista? Yo también soy una artista. Bueno, no soy realmente tanto como una artista sino una artesana, pero actúo —dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

La otra chica rubia en la mesa estaba escarbando sus uñas en aburrimiento, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos ese.

—Maya —dijo Maya—. Gracias. Y sí, soy artista.

—¿Eres de Nueva York? —preguntó Missy, comiendo un bocado de su sándwich.

Maya levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tienes algo así como un acento. Solía vivir en Manhattan cuando era más joven.

—Eso es genial, supongo. —Así que ella y Missy tenían algo en común entonces.

—Sabía que éramos almas gemelas perdidas desde el momento en que te vi —dijo Missy, entusiasmada—. Somos hermanas del alma, tú y yo.

Maya frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada, comiendo su almuerzo callada. Missy era un poquito extraña. De alguna forma le recordaba un poco a Riley.

—Missy —dijo finalmente la otra rubia en la mesa, mirando por encima de sus uñas con los labios fruncidos—. Si vas a invitar a alguien a nuestra mesa, ¿por lo menos puedes tener la decencia de preguntarnos primero en caso de que no los queramos aquí?

Maya miró a la chica del rostro tenso.

—Wow, ¿un tanto perra?

La rubia se encogió de un hombro, como si honestamente no pudiera importarle menos.

—Maya, no te preocupes por ella —dijo Missy—. Es Lexi. Ella es _la_ perra. Pero es realmente dulce una vez llegas a conocerla.

Ella no le parecía nada dulce a Maya. De hecho, le recordaba a una de esas chicas populares que pensaban que eran todo eso y actuaban como si fueran dueñas de la escuela cuando en realidad no le agradaban a nadie. Pero era interesante cómo se estaba sentando en esa mesa (la cual parecía simplemente bien) en vez de la mesa de las chicas glamorosas en la cual Lexi podría encajar perfectamente.

Camille y Missy establecieron alguna discusión acerca de algún test o algo así en otra clase, y Maya volvió a comer su almuerzo. Así que quizá esto no era demasiado malo. Jamás pensó que sería capaz de conocer personas. O por lo menos, no había hecho ningún enemigo en esta escuela. Y Missy parecía bastante genial. Quizá un tanto saltarina (algo así como una maldita ardilla) pero había vivido en Nueva York, así que eso era algo que ya tenían en común. Maya sonrió. Riley estaría orgullosa de ella por intentar hacerse amiga de la gente en vez de asustarlos con su semblante serio.

Y entonces una mesa de chicas comenzó a chillar como si no fuera el asunto de nadie y los chicos estaban animando y aplaudiendo, y Maya miró por encima de su grumoso y pasado puré de patatas con un respingo ante la conmoción. Camille parecía emocionada, Lexi parecía fastidiada, y Missy rodaba sus ojos hacia el cielo.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Maya, contemplando el tapar sus orejas—. ¿Por qué están haciendo tanto ruido?

—Lucas está de vuetla.

Maya frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—¿Lucas Friar? —dijo Missy con una ceja alzada—. ¿Parte idiota delincuente, parte diligente chico de escuela, dos veces mujeriego, y en todas partes atractivo hijo de puta?

—No sé quién diablos es ese —dijo Maya, dándole a Missy una mirada inexpresiva ante su ridícula descripción del tipo. Eso no le decía ni una mierda.

Los ojos de Camille se abrieron.

—¿Has estado aquí por una semana, y no has escuchado de Lucas?

—No.

Camille jadeó dramáticamente, su mano yendo a su boca en shock.

—¿Jamás has escuchado del imbécil, pero increíblemente ardiente Lucas? ¿Rey de la escuela? ¿El chico más hermoso sobre el que pondrás jamás los ojos?

—Okay, expresando la idiotez de eso… —respondió Maya, rodando sus ojos—. Estás exagerando.

Missy sacudió la cabeza.

—No. En realidad no lo está. Él es _ese_ sujeto que cualquier chico quiere ser y _ese_ sujeto que todas las chicas quieren follar, yada yada yada. Podría seguir, pero ya entiendes en esencia.

—¿Supongo que ninguna de ustedes está interesada?

—Oh, no. Por supuesto que quiero tirármelo. ¿Has visto sus ojos? No soy inmune —bufó Missy, quitándole importancia—. Pero tengo mi mirada fija en alguien más ahora así que…

Maya rodó los ojos otra vez. Así que él era ese tipo de chico al cual las chicas se le arrojaban. Y el tipo perfecto a los ojos de las chicas de la escuela. Siempre había uno de esos en todas, sin falta.

 _Saliste con uno, eso sí…_

Maya apartó el pensamiento, su corazón sintiendo aquel familiar dolor de cuando pensaba en Josh.

—Bueno, ¿quién es el tipo por el cual todo el mundo está jodido? Quiero ver cuál es la gran cosa acerca de él.

Missy apuntó un discreto dedo en dirección a la mesa cerca de la esquina y cerca de las chicas glamorosas. Y de acuerdo, los ojos de Maya fueron atraídos hacia el bronceado sujeto sentado en el ojo del huracán, su brazo ubicado casualmente sobre los hombros de una chica glamorosa, su mano a centímetros de frotarse contra su teta. Notó primero sus bíceps (siempre había estado atraída hacia los brazos de un sujeto), torneados y asomando de debajo las mangas enrolladas de su camisa. Lo repasó bien; la peligrosa media sonrisa, los anchos hombros en la cúspide de su madurez, el enmarañado cabello enmarcando una cara malditamente sexy.

Para resumirlo en dos palabras:

En forma y follable.

Muy, _muy_ follable.

 _Buen Dios…_

No habían estado exagerando.

—… Su destreza sexual es alabada, ¡incluso por madres en el supermercado! —parloteó Camille excitadamente—. ¡Es la clase de tipo que definitivamente te haría venirte múltiples veces sólo con mirarte! Y encima es inteligente. Definitivamente yendo a Ivy. Dicen que sólo te toma un segundo el mirarlo a los ojos antes de que te enamores de él. Dos segundos si eres un poco más resistente.

— _¡Camille, cállate!_

Maya, Missy y Lexi, todas le dieron miradas irritadas, y ella se calló, riendo para sí misma.

—¿Y? —dijo Missy con una pequeña, reservada sonrisa—. ¿Qué tal tu primer vistazo a nuestro Cassanova de secundaria?

Maya se volvió a Missy.

—¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto antes si se supone que es súper notorio?

—Oh, eso es porque fue suspendido la semana pasada.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Se metió en una pelea con alguien en el estacionamiento —dijo Missy—. Algún sujeto rajó el neumático de una de sus exes (ella durmió con Lucas para vengarse de él por botarla) y Lucas lo cazó después de la escuela y lo hizo papilla.

—Fue tan ardiente… —suspiró melancólicamente Camille, sus manos sobre su corazón—. Desearía que algún chico hiciera eso por mí.

Maya sacudió su cabeza en disgusto.

—No tiene nada de especial. He visto a chicos más ardientes.

Bueno, eso atrapó su atención.

Sus tres compañeras de almuerzo detuvieron su chismorreo y miraron hacia Maya con sorpresa. Incluso Lexi, que había estado navegando en internet con su teléfono, ahora centraba su atención en la mesa y miraba a Maya con algo parecido a la intriga (era difícil de decir. Su cara era bastante tensa).

—¿Has visto chicos más atractivos que _Lucas Friar_? —Camille casi se desvaneció—. Míralo. ¡Es sexo con dos piernas! Qué daría yo por sólo-

—Está bien —la interrumpió Maya rápidamente, definitivamente no interesada en saber más acerca de su declaración—. Parece un tanto sobrevalorado. Apuesto a que las chicas exageran acerca de sus habilidades también.

—¿Crees que está sobrevalorado? —preguntó finalmente Lexi, después de estar casi completamente silenciosa durante el almuerzo. Sus ojos centelleaban en excitación o disgusto, Maya no podía adivinar realmente.

—Bueno, parece un tanto obvio —se encogió de hombros Maya—. Parece como la clase de chico que no duraría demasiado. Probablemente se preocupa únicamente por su propio placer.

Missy bufó con una risa.

—Sabía que realmente me agradarías, Maya.

Lexi rió también, pero era una risa-ladrido corta y completamente despectiva—. Eres demasiado egocéntrica. Te gusta decir idioteces, pero al final del día, probablemente también eres como cualquier otra de sus fans locas, anhelándolo y deseando que te llevara a la cama porque jamás conseguirás nada de eso.

—He tenido sexo antes, gracias —saltó Maya, erizándose ante las mordaces palabras de Lexi—. Y fue un sexo fantástico, por cierto. Discúlpame por no estar intrigada por el aspecto de algún lindo, delincuente e imbécil chico.

Los ojos de Camille se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Has tenido sexo? Diablos, ¿cómo fue? ¿Con quién lo hiciste? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Cuál es tu posición favorita? ¿Cuál es tu máximo record de orgasmos?

Missy le envió una mirada.

—Camille. Calma, chica.

Lexi rodó los ojos.

—Lamento arruinártelo, Maya. Pero no te creo. No pareces el tipo de chica que podría siquiera hacer a algún tipo sentirse interesado por ti de esa forma. Dices que has tenido sexo, ¿pero siquiera sabes cómo seducir a alguien?

Bueno, eso simplemente la enfureció.

—No sabes mierda acerca de mí —gruñó Maya—. En Nueva York, un montón de gente me deseaba.

Lexi se mofó:

—Y acerca de ese montón de gente, estoy segura de que te referías a los que dijiste eran más atractivos que Lucas, ¿cierto?

—Lexi, relájate un poco —dijo Missy, sorbiendo su agua con aire despreocupado—. Estás en modo perra total.

Ella ignoró a Missy.

—Cuando digo seducir, no estoy hablando acerca de alguien deseándote sólo porque eres atractiva o porque están calientes y quieren una follada rápida. Estoy hablando de seducir y retar a un tipo. Hacer que alguien no interesado te vea de esa forma.

—He seducido a un montón de sujetos antes.

Mentiras.

—¿Oh? —Un delicado alce de ceja.

—De hecho, probablemente también pueda seducir fácilmente a Lucas.

 _Mierda. Qué mierda acabo de decir…_

Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca antes de que siquiera se diera cuenta de que hubieron salido, pero para ese punto era demasiado tarde de todas formas. Las tres chicas la estaban observando con miradas interesadas, la sonrisa de Lexi aumentando particularmente vengativa.

—¿Crees que puedes seducirlo fácilmente? —Lexi posicionó su barbilla sobre su mano—. Él no folla simplemente a cualquier cosa con piernas, sabes. Es bastante selectivo. Y suele ir por las chicas más femeninas, esto es, no tú y cualquier fuerte, artístico cuero que tengas sucediendo por ahí. Sin mencionar que raramente se queda con la misma chica más allá de un par de días.

—Podría seducirlo. Fácilmente —confirmó Maya, sentándose más derecha y manteniendo la mirada de Lexi con firmeza. No estaba intimidada por esa perra—. Y él volvería por más.

—¿Estás segura de que si te lo follaras, él no te tiraría lejos como un pañuelo usado?

—Sí. Lo estoy.

Los ojos castaños de Lexi se iluminaron con malicia.

—De acuerdo entonces, Maya. Propongo una apuesta.

Missy se quejó.

—No esta mierda otra vez. Suficiente. Deja de tratar de "iniciar" a todas las personas que encuentro para que estén en nuestro grupo con estas estúpidas apuestas. De verdad quiero que Maya se quede en nuestro grupo, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás preparada para esto? —le preguntó Lexi a Maya, ignorando otra vez a Missy.

—¿Cuál es la apuesta?

—Tienes que seducir a Lucas Friar. Y después de que te lo folles, tienes que hacer que te siga queriendo y que no te trate como a todas las otras muescas de su cinturón.

—¿Límite de tiempo?

—Te daré hasta el final del semestre.

Maya se mofó.

—¿El final del semestre? Lo puedo tener rogando de rodillas en un mes.

 _¡Santa mierda!_

¡¿Por qué diablos estaba diciendo toda esta basura cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca de la realidad?! ¡Malditas fueran ella y su naturaleza competitiva, y su retadora, cabeza dura estampa!

—De acuerdo. Entonces tienes exactamente un mes —se rió ligeramente Lexi—. Y si fallas, durante la asamblea de toda la escuela, tienes que subirte al escenario y bailar desnuda y decir que te has cogido al conserje Harley.

—¡Lexi, eso es despiadado! —Camille lucía anonadada—. Ese es el peor castigo que se te podría ocurrir.

—No debería ser un problema entonces, porque no fracasaré —contestó Maya, mirando penetrantemente a Lexi con los ojos entornados. Era un tanto riesgoso el aceptar hacer esto, pero maldita fuera si dejara que esa perra rubia le hablara de esa forma irrespetuosa.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres —dijo Missy, rodando sus ojos—. Esta es una apuesta loca.

—Quiero hacerlo —dijo Maya, sus ojos todavía fijos en Lexi y en su creciente y áspera sonrisa.

Aparte, Maya necesitaba algo interesante que hacer en esta escuela. Y hey, quizá podría tener algo de diversión haciéndolo.

—Feliz de que lo hagas.

—¿Y si gano? ¿Qué consigo?

—Puedes tener el completamente nuevo convertible que mi padrastro me compró.

Camille jadeó dramáticamente, poniendo su mano en su frente y pretendiendo desvanecerse como Scarlett O'Hara en Lo que el viento se llevó.

—Lexi, acabas de apostar —dijo lentamente Missy—. ¿Están las dos chifladas? ¿Por qué diablos harían de esto una apuesta en primer lugar?

—No importa. Ella no va a ganar.

—Ya veremos eso —dijo Maya, mirándola indiferentemente, a pesar de que habían alarmas sonando en su cabeza que le decían que se estaba acercando a un territorio realmente peligroso.

Lexi sonrió, no particularmente amistosa, y alargó su mano por sobre la mesa.

—Bien entonces. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

¿En qué diablos se acababa de meter?


End file.
